


Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

by SailorLestrade



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad combo of two rival universes, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Language, References to Batman the animated series, Running Away, Sequel, Shoplifting, Stealing, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Killing Joke" and "Last Laugh". Your mind finally snaps without the Joker's aid. When you decide to hit the road with someone else and leave New York as Harley Quinn, will Loki and the others be able to save you before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't think I would write any more of these, but this idea just hit me :D

Tony and Bruce were doing science. Natasha and Clint were out at the shooting range. Steve and Thor were working out. Loki was reading by himself. Everyone had something to do except you. Since the Justice League had left New York and you had been rescued from the Joker, they didn’t let you do much. But, on the opposite side of that, they stuck with the people in their clique and didn’t really include you. And you were going crazy.

“I have to go out.” You said to yourself. You weren’t in your lab. You hadn’t been there in a while. You were in your room by yourself, staring at the wall. But as soon as the words left your mouth, you jumped up and changed clothes. You saw the leather pants and corset in your closet. Tony and the others thought you had thrown them away, but you kept them. Safe and sound in your closet as a memento. You don’t know why you did it, but you grabbed it and stuffed it into the backpack you were taking with you.

You made your way down to the front doors and started to head out just as Clint and Natasha came back in, carrying their weapons.

“Hey (y/n).” Clint said.

“Where are you off to?” Natasha asked.

“Just to the park.” You said. “Don’t wait up.” You quickly left them standing there, confused.

“What was that about?” Clint asked. Natasha shrugged and went inside to get a shower.

****

The part of Central Park you were in was quiet. It was full of beautiful plants of many colors. You came here several times before the Joker came into your life. It always made you feel calm and safe. No one really came to this garden, always looking for the John Lennon memorial or someplace else. That’s why you were so surprised to see a woman come out of the growth.

“Oh.” She said, pushing her red hair back. “I didn’t know anyone else was here.”

“Sorry.” You said quietly. “I can go. I don’t want to interrupt anything.” And unlike the Avengers, she saw you were hurting.

“Wait.” She said. You stopped and looked at her. “What’s wrong? Why do you look so sad?”

“It’s nothing.” You said, starting to walk away again. A vine wrapped around your waist, keeping you from moving. You looked down then managed to turn around to look at her again.

“Even my beauties think something’s wrong.” She said. You sighed.

“I just don’t fit in in my old life anymore.” You explained. A smiled curled on her green lips.

“Then you and I have a lot in common.” She released the vine from you. “And I think that we could be good friends.” She stuck out her hand. “Pamela Isley, but you can call me Poison Ivy.” You reached out and shook her hand.

“(Your full name)…but call me Harley.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to the tower

“Have any of you seen (y/n)?” Loki asked. It was almost dinner time, it was Steve’s turn to cook, and you weren’t home yet.

“She went to the park.” Natasha said. Clint looked at his phone.

“But that was this morning.” He pointed out.

“Sir.” JARVIS said then. “Someone has gained access to the tower via the service door with a keycard.” Tony sighed.

“Who’s keycard?” Tony asked.

“Ms. (l/n).” JARVIS said. Tony looked at the others.

“Why didn’t she just use the front?” He asked.

“Maybe it’s not her.” Bruce suggested.

“JARVIS, do you know where this person went to?” Tony asked.

“The 27th floor sir.” JARVIS reported. Steve grabbed his shield, Clint got his bow, Thor his hammer, Natasha her gun, and Tony got one of the rocket gloves from a suit. They all made their way to the elevator and the 27th floor.

They passed their bedrooms, each door still sealed shut. But they came to yours and it was wide open. They looked at each other and Tony went in first.

“Hey.” He said. He saw someone standing in the room. “What are you doing in here?” The person didn’t answer. “I’m going to have to ask you to talk or I will use force…”

“You’d do that to little old me?” You laughed. Tony froze as the light turned on in the room. You were back in your leather and before you had went back to the tower; you and Ivy had dyed your hair. It was completely red with black tips. You were wearing your white makeup, your lips were half red and half black, and you just had subtle black around your eyes instead of raccoon circles. “Well, I guess you can use force on me if you really want.” You said, wiggling your eyebrows and giggling.

“(Y/n)…”

“Nope.” You said, grabbing your bag. “The name is Harley. (Y/n) doesn’t exist anymore.”

“Where’s the Joker?” Tony asked. Steve came in.

“There is no Joker.” Another voice said. Ivy came over to you and you smiled at her. “There’s just me.”

“And who are you?” Steve asked. Thor was keeping Loki back. He had seen that you had turned back into Harley but Loki hadn’t yet.

“Poison Ivy.” She said, rolling her eyes. “This place is a bit of a sausage factory, isn’t it?” She asked. You giggled. “Come on darling, let’s get out of here.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Natasha said, slipping between Tony and Steve.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” You laughed. “I am my own woman and I don’t need any of you telling me how to live my life.”

Natasha launched herself at you then, to grab you and pull you from the room. But Ivy saw this and launched a vine whip from her arm, knocking Natasha to the ground. Everyone was so distracted with that, they didn’t see Loki make his way into the room. Ivy made, what looked like, a beanstalk staircase to your window, for easy escape. As the two of you made your way to it, Loki saw you.

“(Y/n)?” Loki whispered. You froze and turned to look at him. For a brief moment, it was you. The sweet, warm hearted girl he had fallen in love with was looking back at him.

“Loki…” You said. Ivy looked between the two of you. You had told her all about the youngest prince of Asgard as she helped you dye your hair with an Arctic Fox kit. You almost considered running into his arms and letting him hold you again. But then the voice inside your head took back over. “Let’s go Red.” You said, grabbing her hand and running to the window. Loki was too stunned to even think of using his magic to halt you. Instead, he gave chase. But in the end, it was all futile.

You and Ivy got away, racing down to her waiting car. You had everything you would need in your bag and you weren’t looking back.

“Brother, are you well?” Thor asked, watching Loki. He had a defeated slump in his shoulders.

“I thought we had fixed this.” Loki said softly. “I thought we saved her…”

“Some people you just can’t save Loki.” Natasha said, rubbing the back of her head. “But for (y/n), we’re making an exception to that rule.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head to Ivy's place

“Is this your place?” You asked sleepily as Ivy pulled her car up to the entrance of a toxic waste dump. You didn’t know how long you had been asleep, but it had to have been awhile. This wasn’t New York anymore.

“Yes.” Ivy said, grabbing a small bag from the middle console. “Now give me your arm.”

“What? Why?” You asked.

“This place would kill you within five minutes of exposure.” Ivy explained. “I’m immune. You’re not. So give me your arm.” You gave her your arm. She firmly grabbed it and injected you with an anti-toxin of her creation. You hissed and turned your head. Even working in a lab, you hated needles. “There. All done.” She discarded the needle and place a gentle kiss on the injection site.

“Thanks Red.” You said, smiling. “I feel better already.” She smiled and drove into the dump. There were a lot of houses sitting around, but no one was there. “What is this place?”

“It was supposed to be a nice housing edition for low income families,” Ivy explained. “But the Wayne’s had been dumping toxic waste here for years, and hadn’t reported it. They paid a small fine, but now this place is uninhabitable. Thanks to me, there’s plant life here now. But no normal human can ever live here.”

“Well, normal’s overrated anyway.” You said with a smile. A smile spread across Ivy’s face as she pulled the car into the driveway of the largest house on the property. Something that could’ve easily fit a family of six. You looked over at Ivy. “I love it!”

“Great.” She said, smiling. You both climbed out of her car and headed to the front door. “I have to go out for a little bit, but feel free to make yourself at home.” Ivy said, letting you into the house. “Later, we’ll work on getting you some comforts. But, for now, you can pick yourself out a room.”

“Thanks Red.” You said happily. She could see that you were fidgeting a little. The humidity in the house was making your leather stick to you in all the wrong places.

“I think I have something for you to wear. Maybe avoid the leather when we’re here. Or, probably in the city anywhere. The humidity levels here suck. I’m kinda surprised Bats can run around in that suit of his all the time.”

“I have so much to learn.” You sighed. She smiled and led you to one of the empty rooms. She left for a moment and came back with a pair of yoga pants and a green tank top.

“I’ll be back in a couple hours. There’s no bed in here yet, so if you don’t want to sleep on the floor, you can take my bed or the couch.” She turned to leave.

“Hey Red?” You said, making her stop. “Thanks for being so nice to me.” She just smiled and left, leaving you alone to your thoughts.

****

“Why is this happening again?” Loki asked himself as he paced. “This shouldn’t have happened again. Joker’s gone. He’s back where he’s supposed to be. What triggered her?”

“Maybe we didn’t fix it last time.” Clint suggested, looking up at the trickster.

“But she was fine!” Loki said.

“Or, she was repressing.” Natasha said. “I’ve seen it with victims of Hydra and other organizations that do that whole kidnapping and torture thing. And you wouldn’t believe how many Stockholm syndrome cases I’ve seen. Sometimes they fake that they’ve gotten better so that people will leave them alone, so they can go back to the person who did that to them.”

“But (y/n) wouldn’t do that to us.” Loki said.

“Brother, you’re so blinded by your love for her, that you have missed the fact that she has changed.” Thor explained. Loki growled loudly.

“She’s being controlled! She has to be!” Loki said. “She wouldn’t just up and act like this! She’s smart!”

“That really doesn’t mean anything.” Bruce calmly suggested. Loki stormed off then. He just couldn’t believe that you had willingly went back to that. After all that they had done to get you back, you wouldn’t just throw it away to become Harley again. He went to your room instead of heading to his, trying to find something that made you snap. Was there another box of Joker’s laughing gas tucked away somewhere? Mind control? There had to be something.

But Loki couldn’t find anything.

He set on the bed in defeat, holding his head in his hands. Sighing, Loki finally knew what he had to do. He went to the wall where JARVIS’s interface was.

“JARVIS?” Loki asked, sounding more politely than he had in a while.

“Yes Mr. Laufeyson?” JARVIS asked.

“I need all media materials you can find on Stockholm syndrome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still enjoying this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy takes you out to get some clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters are so short. The ideas I have though find these perfect cut offs, which make them shorter. Hopefully, you're still enjoying this! (and I have an idea for another one, so I want to get through this one lol)

You were sprawled out across Ivy’s large bed, snoring softly. You didn’t realize just how tired you were, and you even slept in the car. Ivy’s biology allowed her to go long hours on little sleep. If she ever slept eight hours or more, she could easily be up for a month straight without feeling tired. But you, on the other hand, had the sleep schedule of a college freshman. But you were still on high alert a bit, and you felt something licking your arms and face.

“What the….” You asked sleepily. You opened your eyes and a large smile spread on your face. “Babies!”

“I found them and thought that you might like them.” You hugged the two hyenas that had been with you at the Joker’s lair. You loved the two beasts. “Did you sleep well?”

“Uh huh.” You said, stretching. “Thanks for letting me use your bed.” Ivy smiled and nodded.

“Well, I figured that you would want to rest up. We have a busy night ahead of us.” You got out of bed, Bud and Lou following you. Ivy handed you your leather outfit.

“What are we going to do?” You asked, taking it and changing into it without even going into another room. It was a tight fit, because of the humidity, but it made you look good and you liked to show it off.

“Well, we’re going shopping.” Ivy laughed. That perked your interest. You remembered going shopping with the Avengers all the time, or well, mainly Tony. But that soon became overshadowed by the shopping you did with the Joker, stealing diamonds and other valuables from the rich and greedy. A smile spread on your face.

“I love shopping.” You said. Ivy smiled and walked out of the room.

“Good. Let’s go then.”

****

“Still of the Night” was blaring on the radio as Ivy drove deeper into Gotham. You were enjoying everything that the city had to offer. It seemed to be like New York, just dirtier. But you hadn’t seen any rats yet, which was nice. There were so many tall buildings, most of which boasted the name Wayne on them. You knew from the time the Justice League came knocking that Wayne was a less high tech Tony Stark. Or, at least that’s what Tony always claimed. Your eyes lit up and your smile widened as you saw all the neon and the colorful shops. You also noticed how people were frozen with fear when they saw your companion.

“Do you run this town or something?” You yelled over the music. Ivy just laughed.

“They know when to show respect.” She replied. You smirked some.

“I need to get some of that respect then.” You giggled.

Ivy took the streets like she had so many times. She knew where the best stores were, from her time as a civilian until now, a crime goddess. People might be terrified of the Joker and some of the other lovely residents of Arkham, but they knew when to bow down to mother earth. She pulled up at a store and looked over at you.

“We usually have about twenty minutes before the police either show up or call Batsy. So I suggest we get in, grab all that we can, and get out as quick as possible.” Ivy said, setting up the game plan.

“What about guards or security or…” She silenced you by giving you a quick kiss, which stunned you some.

“Don’t worry sweets, I’ve got that all taken care of. Just got get you something nice.” She smiled at you and you nodded, getting out of the car and striding up to the front doors. You tried to open them, but they were locked. You looked back at Ivy. You were pretty out of practice for breaking into places. She just waved you on. You looked around and saw a chunk of concrete from the broken sidewalk.

“I guess this could work.” You said, taking it and chucking it into the glass door. You were greeted with a satisfying shatter of glass. “Hot damn!”

You carefully stepped through the door over the broken shards of glass. The store was dark, outside of the small security lights. You looked around, trying to find any security guards, but the ones there were instantly dropped their weapons. You smelled a sweet smell in the air and turned to see Ivy in the doorway.

“Told you I would take care of it. This isn’t my first rodeo.” She smiled. “Go on. This whole store is yours for the taking.” You smiled and grabbed one of those reusable shopping bags that almost every store offers.

You went through the store, grabbing random pieces of clothing and accessories and throwing them into the bag as you hummed to yourself. When your bag was almost full and there were hangers laying everyone, you headed back to the front of the store where Ivy was waiting. But then you spotted something shiny inside a glass case. A smile spread on your face.

“Ooooo. Mama like.” You said, walking over to the case. You turned so your back was facing the case and your kicked it mule style. The glass shattered and you reached in, grabbing the beautiful diamond necklace. “I know they say diamonds are cliché, but I’m not paying for it!” You giggled and ran out of the store.

“Get something good?” Ivy asked as you jumped into the car. You handed her the necklace.

“For you my dear.” You said with a smile. She smirked and gunned it, heading back towards the house. The police showed up then, checking out the scene. But someone had been lurking in the shadows, watching the newest player in the Gotham crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne visits the Avengers

Bruce returned to his cave after a night of patrolling and collecting evidence. He removed his cowl and placed it back on the mannequin that housed it. In his belt was an evidence bag that contained glass shards from the break in that baffled the police, but, in Bruce’s opinion, it didn’t really take much. He had arrived just as the mysterious robber was leaving. But he knew he had seen that color scheme before.

He placed all his evidence on the scanner of the computer before he settled in his large chair and watched as it worked. He was so thankful that Wayne Enterprises had one of the best technology departments in the land, even though that snobby playboy he met not too long ago would argue with him about his top of the line computer.

There was a loud beep from the computer. When you had broken into the store, you had forgotten to make sure you wiped prints down, and there were prints on the broken glass. So, the computer brought up your picture and your SHIELD file.

“She’s that girl the Joker was obsessed with.” Bruce said to himself, leaning back. “Friends with that hero group. But what on earth is SHIELD?” As if on cue, the computer brought up the history of SHIELD that was available on the internet. There were pictures of Howard Stark and Peggy Carter working side by side, and a third, silent partner. “Is that…Thomas Wayne?” The computer zoomed in on a picture of Howard, Peggy, and Thomas Wayne standing together, smiling. The good doctor met Peggy and Howard on an expedition to find the body of Steve Rogers.

“Sorry father, I just can’t get along with his son the way you got along with his father.” Bruce said to himself as he looked through the pictures. You’re theft had helped Bruce learn more about his father that he didn’t know existed. But, there was more time for that later. You were on his territory now, and he wasn’t going to let you slide by like the Avengers had. You were a criminal, hanging out with other criminals. 

He changed out of his suit into, well, another suit. One that wouldn’t look as out of place where he was going though. He always kept a spare Batman suit in the trunk of his car though, and he felt like taking the Ferrari today. He needed to go have a talk with someone that he really, really didn’t want to.

****

Loki had been locked in his room ever since you left. He had watched Tangled and taken notes on how Mother Gothel kept Rapunzel trapped in her tower and a long list of other movies about people falling in love with their captors. He was also researching his spell books, trying to find a way to help your mind escape what the Joker had done to you. There had to be a way to fix this. He just wanted the girl back that he had fallen in love with. There was a knock on his door then, but Loki didn’t answer.

“Brother?” Thor asked, knocking again. “Please answer your door.”

“Go away Thor.” Loki said, sounding exhausted. “I’m busy.”

“Please Loki. You have be forever. You need to come out.” Thor said. JARVIS opened the door for the god of thunder then, allowing him to walk in. The room was pretty lit up, movies going on the TV on the wall and books spread all over the place. Loki had stubble, since he hadn’t bathed or shaved since he started his research.

“Thor, why are you here?” Loki asked. “To mock me? Torment me?”

“To be a brother for you.” Thor said calmly. He set on the bed where Loki was sitting cross legged. “Look at you. You haven’t cleaned yourself, and I’m sure you haven’t ate or slept. You’re going to kill yourself before you ever save (y/n).”

“I can’t stop until she’s safe though.” Loki said. “I should’ve been there for her. I should’ve protected her. He had to have gotten his hands on her when she went out. That’s the only explanation.”

“What if it wasn’t him though?” Thor said. “He wouldn’t have brought her back here to get her things. He wouldn’t have let some strange woman be with her. He probably would’ve knocked us all out with that gas of his just for the laughs. What if this time, it was all (y/n)?” Loki just shook his head. That’s when the intercom buzzed to life.

“Sirs, Mr. Stark has asked for you to meet him in the common room. It appears we have a guest.” JARVIS explained. Thor looked at Loki.

“Fine. I’ll go. You don’t even have to say anything.” Loki said. He snapped his fingers and his magic cleaned him up, making him look much more presentable than when his brother had found him. “Let’s go see what Man of Iron wants.” Thor had to smile some. That was more of the Loki he knew. Snarky, sassy, and grumpy.

The two Asgardians made their way to the common room where Natasha, Banner, Clint, and Steve had all gathered. Loki and Thor had just taken their seats and were making small talk when Tony came in with their guest.

“You all remember Bruce Wayne?” Tony asked, sounding less than thrilled.

“Hello Mr. Wayne.” Steve said, shaking his hand. Bruce smirked some.

“Well, as much as I would tell you to call me Bruce instead, it seems we have another Bruce here and I don’t want to be confusing.” Banner smiled at him.

“It’s ok, they call me anything but Bruce. So you can have the title if you would like.” Bruce chuckled and set down in Tony’s chair, making the other billionaire have an internal hissy fit. But he played it cool. He would just rant to Pepper later after the offender had left.

“So, what brings you here today?” Clint asked, arms on the back of the couch and Natasha close to his side.

“Your friend (y/n) is causing havoc in Gotham.” Bruce explained. That caught Loki’s attention.

“How do you know it’s her?” Natasha asked. Bruce grabbed his tablet out of the bag he had brought with him and showed a picture from security footage. You mid laugh as you ran back to Ivy’s car. Natasha looked at the others. Loki’s eyes were wide.

“I just wanted to let you guys know that I was going after her.” Bruce explained. “We have a mental health facility for the criminally insane that she will stay in until she starts to go back to her old self.”

“What?!” Loki snapped, jumping up. “She’s not a criminal! You can’t just lock her up!”

“With all due respect, that’s exactly who she is.” Bruce said. “She broke into that store and stole hundreds of dollars’ worth of merchandise. She needs to be stopped and dealt with. And she needs more help than she is getting here.” He looked at Loki and sighed. “Once she is back to herself, I will have her sent back here.”

“And if she’s not?” Loki asked. Bruce just offered a sympathetic smile.

“You’re all more than welcome to come visit her once she is apprehended.” He headed for the door. “Have a good day.” With that, he left. Loki stood up.

“Where are you going?” Thor asked, watching his brother.

“I’m going to Gotham.” He explained. “I’m going to save her before he gets his hands on her.”

“Not alone you’re not.” Tony said. “He came into my house and set in my chair. That bastard isn’t going to take my friend too.” Loki nodded and the other Avengers looked at each other before sighing.

The Avengers were about to take Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Thomas being a part of SHIELD isn't a big thing, but maybe I can have it affect something later one. Anyway, what did you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy takes you to someplace new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I just haven't had any motivation. Hopefully you still like it!

“I don’t think I’ve ever had this many clothes in my life!” You giggled as you flopped down on Ivy’s bed. The clothes were spread out everywhere on it, making a think cushion on the already comfy mattress. “This is amazing!”

“This is the fun team.” Ivy stated, watching you get so excited. “Isn’t it fun getting whatever you want, whenever you want?”

“Well, yeah, but I just don’t like the illegal part.” You sighed. “Tony gets whatever he wants because he’s got money.” Ivy laughed some.

“You don’t really think that his family got their money by all legal ways, do you?” She asked. “And sometimes money doesn’t mean shit.” You looked at her confused. “Money, and being tired down by it, can sometimes before more of a curse than what we do.”

“I guess you’re right.” You said, looking at all the clothes laid out everywhere. “So, what now?”

“Well, try everything on and see what you like. Maybe we could hit the town again tonight. I love messing with the Bat.”

“The Bat?” You asked. “Oh, Batman. Bruce Wayne.” Ivy looked at you.

“Bruce Wayne? How do you know that Batman is Bruce Wayne?” Ivy asked, curious. “He thinks that I forgot, but I just want that lovely piece of information in case Bane tries to break my back or something.”

“He came to the tower the last time Mister J…Joker came to visit. They all gave their secret identities, which I think was a really dumb move on their behalf. Loki’s not exactly a “good guy”.” You sighed some at the mention of the Trickster.

“Girl, do you realize you are now the most valuable person in the villain world?” Ivy asked. “Let’s just keep this between us. I know Selina wouldn’t hurt you, but Victor or Oswald could use this to their advantage.”

“I don’t know who any of those people are, but I’ll take your word for it.” You said, grabbing some clothes to go change. You looked at some of the clothes. “These shorts cover nothing. Why do people today think this is a good idea? There’s no pockets!” You tossed out a pair of red and blue booty shorts. 

“Don’t throw those out.” Ivy said. “You really don’t know how hot Gotham gets, do you? You might appreciate those when it’s hot and muggy.”

“Yeah, but what about when it’s cold and rainy?” You asked. “They don’t make any sense.”

“No one’s saying you have to wear one outfit for the rest of your life.” Ivy sighed, but couldn’t help but smile. Something about this was so amusing to her. Finally, you showed off the outfit you fell in love with. Black and red skinny jeans with a black crop top that said “Little Monster” in white lettering.

“What do you think?” You asked, turning around in circles so that Ivy could see it. “Too much? Not enough? I’m used to just wearing lab coats and stealing Tony’s concert t-shirts.”

“I think it looks wonderful.” Ivy said, smiling at you. “I bet you look good in anything though.” He smiled and spun around. You weren’t wearing the white make up that made you look like a paper doll, so your natural skin color showed.

“Mister J would be upset that I’m not as pale as he is.” You said, looking down at your arms. Ivy grabbed your wrists and looked into your eyes.

“I’m not Joker. And when I say you look good in anything, I mean even in your own skin.” She smiled softly. You looked up at her.

“You really mean that Red?” You asked. She nodded.

“Of course I do.” She pulled you to the door. “Come on, let’s go show off your new outfit. I know a club where people like us are always welcome. And they make a mean margarita.” You laughed and ran with her to her car, unaware that a certain nocturnal superhero was performing surveillance on you.

****

Music was playing on a jukebox as Ivy pulled you inside the building. It was on the wharf, nestled in between some warehouses that mainly housed Wayne Enterprises crap. There were a bunch of grungy looking hitmen and hired help sitting around table, drinking and chatting. In the back, you saw a couple of people that Ivy had been talking about, but she directed you away from them, not wanting them to find out that you knew so many supers real identities.

“Hey Fred, give me two margaritas.” Ivy ordered. You set in a booth, away from everyone else and soon, she was bringing over your drinks. “I hope you like them. They’re my favorite.”

“It looks good.” You smiled and took a sip. You took in the atmosphere of the little hole in the wall place. There was a little TV on the wall playing some random sport, there was a dark board and an old arcade console of Donkey Kong. To you, it looked like almost any other bar that you had ever been to, just the clientele was a little different. And Tony wasn’t drawing everyone to it.

“So, what do you think?” Ivy asked. “I know the interior isn’t much to look at, but the drinks are worth it.” She smiled and sipped on her. You had just taken a drink when someone walked up to the table.

“Well, well, well, who do we have here?” A familiar voice said. You choked a little and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“M-mister J…”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue on with this story?


End file.
